Castigo 罰
by LoVe Quo
Summary: El conocido mago provoca que lo castiguen tanto a él como a su amiga Hermione durante el campeonato de Quidditch ¿qué ocurrirá en el tiempo que permanescan solos?


_Hola! Ahora me dio por hacer un fic de Harry Potter xDD de ante mano gracias por leer ^^_

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling yo solo los tome prestados ;)_

**One – Shot**

La luz de una mañana cualquiera en Inglaterra alumbraba el aula en donde se llevaba a cabo la materia de Transfiguración, el sonido de la tiza que golpeaba la pizarra era lo único que se distinguía.

Lejos de la mirada de la profesora McGonagall, un joven peculiar cuya cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente le caracterizaba desde hace varios años como el chico que sobrevivió se encontraba dibujando caritas graciosas del también muy conocido profesor Snape.

Su compañera de clases y amiga de toda la vida notó el aprovechamiento del chico y tras una mueca de fastidio le arrebato bruscamente el cuaderno llegando a derramar un chorrito de tinta sobre el papel.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- continuo el chico molesto mientras intentaba quitarle el cuaderno a la chica castaña.

- No puedes distraerte durante clases Harry- la voz de la joven que daba un tono de autoridad fastidió al chico lo cual podía hacerse notar desde una distancia considerable a ellos.

- Dame el cuaderno Hermione- la chica hizo caso omiso y continuo con sus anotaciones.

Últimamente la presión era notable entre los estudiantes pues los exámenes finales se acercaban y los profesores exigían aun más en su nivel académico. Ron había caído enfermo un mes atrás por lo que tuvo que ir a su hogar por un tiempo luego de notar que no mejoraba con el paso de los días, esto mantuvo deprimido a Harry pero luego se olvido de aquello cuando el chico volvió al Colegio como nuevo dejando únicamente espacio para sus lecciones y algunas distracciones como la que se encontraba llevando a cabo.

En un movimiento de molestia clara, el chico le tiro el cuaderno de las manos a Hermione provocando un estruendo en el lugar. La profesora se volvió del lugar en donde se encontraba hacia ellos.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo allá?- El nerviosismo invadió a los jóvenes magos y de inmediato se acomodaron en sus asientos aparentando no haber hecho algo de mucha importancia.

-Lo lamento profesora McGonagall no volverá a ocurrir- la expresión de pocos amigos en el rostro de la mujer daba a entender que no necesitaba explicar de nuevo las reglas de la clase.

- Señor Potter espero que reflexione sobre sus acciones respecto a la distracción junto con la señorita Granger esta tarde durante el partido de Quidditch- la expresión en el rostro del joven mago cambio de sin preocupaciones a cien por ciento preocupado pues no podía perderse aquel partido en el cual se disputaría la copa del año.

Pero como en muchas otras instituciones sean mágicas o no los profesores son la autoridad, aquella tarde luego de terminar las clases cuando todos los estudiantes acudieron a sus respectivos dormitorios para cambiar sus ropas y dirigirse al partido, Harry se topo con Ginny la que se encargaría del puesto de buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor.

-Ah hola Harry escuche que te castigaron lo siento mucho- la chica pelirroja beso tiernamente la mejilla del chico mientras este le correspondía con un gesto similar.

-Descuida no es nada pero ¿podrías prometerme algo?- Ginny le miro atenta a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

- Por supuesto ¿qué es?- el joven mago suspiro y colocó su mano sobre el hombro derecho de la hermana de su mejor amigo.

-Da lo mejor de ti y dile a Ron lo mismo no me desilusionen que ganas no me faltan de ver esa copa en la sala- Ambos soltaron una estrepitosa carcajada antes de dirigirse a distintos rumbos del castillo.

Los pasillos se encontraban completamente vacios, el eco de sus pisadas y algún chirrido era lo único que se distinguía en el séptimo piso.

Luego de toparse con el retrato de la Dama Gorda la cual, como siempre, le pregunto la contraseña de acceso ingresó a la sala común en donde pudo divisar a Hermione sentada frente a la chimenea leyendo su libro de conjuros.

Caminó hasta donde se encontraba y se sentó a su lado, nunca se habia sentido tan culpable por haber hecho algo que los involucrara a ambos y terminaran con malas consecuencias.

-Lo siento mucho… nunca pensé que bueno no pudieras disfrutar del partido- Sus miradas se cruzaron e intercambiaron un sinfín de sentimientos que incluso a ellos les asustó un poco y prefierieron mirar hacia otro lugar.

La mano temblorosa de la chica se acerco a la de Harry hasta poder entrelazarlas, el mago se sorprendió pero no hizo el intento de separarse. Permanecieron alrededor de diez minutos en aquella posición hasta que el incómodo silencio se termino cuando un estornudo se dejó salir por parte de Hermione. Harry preocupado poso su mano derecha sobre la frente de su amiga.

-Hermione estas hirviendo ¿por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?- No respondió. Enseguida el joven mago la tomo en brazos y la llevo al dormitorio de chicos pues el de chicas se encontraba cerrado desde la mañana.

La dejó suavemente sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-No me siento mal tan solo fue un estornudo no tienes de que preocuparte- Su sonrisa sincera y sobre todo hermosa hizo estremecer al chico de mil maneras.

Hacía ya varios días los sentimientos que poseía hacia su mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo habían comenzado a cambiar, ahora no podía fijar su vista en algo que no fuera ella, sus labios eran un tormento para él pues el no poder probarlos le estresaba.

Ambos suspiraron, la habitación estaba vacía al igual que el dormitorio en general. Todos se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch seguramente pasando una magnífica tarde.

Definitivamente no podía aguardar más la tentación a besar a aquella niña que había conocido hace apenas algunos años y que ahora se encuentra recostada en su cama con su mano entrelazada con la suya.

Un momento atrás Hermione había cerrado sus hermosos ojos color miel mientras observaba el techo de la habitación, sus facciones perfectas descansaban aunque no estuviera dormida y algunas traviesas mechas del alborotado cabello castaño que caían sobre su rostro estaban volviendo loco de deseo a Harry quien había comenzado a sudar.

-¿Qué sucede?- La voz de la joven le saco de sus pensamientos de golpe.

-Nada estoy bien- Continuo rápidamente, la chica le miró interrogante y acercó su rostro al suyo quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios – Hermione que… - Pero un pudo continuar pues su amiga colocó dos de sus dedos sobre su boca.

-Te noto demasiado nervioso- Abrió sus ojos un poco más de lo necesario cuando sintió el aliento de Hermione golpear su rostro. No podía soportarlo más… debía besarla en ese instante si no moriría.

Su mano se colocó en la nuca de la joven atrayéndole hacia el de forma rápida, sus labios tuvieron un contacto brusco al principio que poco a poco se fue transformando en uno completamente apasionado en el cual ambos expresaban verdaderamente lo que sentían por el otro.

Sus lenguas se toparon luego de dar rienda hacia sus bocas, el movimiento de sus labios reflejaba clara necesidad del otro que, como ya se ha explicado, llevaban tiempo esperando encontrarse.

En cuanto sintieron la necesidad de volver a tomar oxígeno se separaron y contemplaron sus rostros, ambos completamente sonrojados.

-Este uhm lo siento no bueno yo…- Hermione dio un movimiento rápido juntando sus labios de nuevo, luego le miró tiernamente.

- Solo dime que me amas tonto- El chico se sorprendió por las palabras de la joven pero luego de respirar profundamente la abrazó y le susurró las palabras que todo ser humano desea escuchar alguna vez.

-Te amo Hermione- No hacían falta más palabras por decir además de un *yo también Harry* por parte de la chica. Sus sentimientos por fin salieron a la luz y ahora que no había nadie que los pudiese interrumpir serian capaces de demostrarse cuanto se aman.

Nuevamente Harry capturó los labios de Hermione de forma sutil, querían disfrutar del momento como si fuera la última vez que tuviesen oportunidad para hacerlo.

Hermione era empujada por los movimientos de Harry hacia la cama mientras este se posaba sobre ella aún sin interrumpir el profundo beso , las manos del mago bajaron hasta toparse con las largas y hermosas piernas de la chica las cuales acarició de forma lenta arrancándole a la joven bruja varios gemidos que eran cortados por el beso.

Los botones de la camisa de Harry pronto se encontraron fuera de lugar gracias a la astucia de la chica, pronto aquella molesta prenda fue a dar al suelo liberando el hermoso y varonil pecho. Sin perder tiempo sus manos comenzaron a acariciarlo desesperadamente, mientras tanto el chico continuaba ocupado con aquellas piernas hasta que su mano se adentro en la falda gris que su Hermione usaba, una vez ahí topo con el cierre de la misma y lo bajo poco a poco hasta liberar la prenda.

La joven se incorporó un poco para facilitarle a su amante su tarea. Harry la observo detenidamente un momento y se dio cuenta que aún llevaban tanto ella como él demasiada ropa encima por lo que no tardó en deshacerse de la misma. El chaleco y blusa femeninos terminaron arrugados en un rincón al igual que los pantalones oscuros masculinos.

Ambos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones, únicamente con ropa interior, pero esto no tardaría en cambiar. Harry beso las mejillas de Hermione para luego descender sobre su mentón y de ahí hacia el cuello en donde pasó un tiempo besando y chupando la piel. Hermione se aferraba a su espalda gimiendo suavemente ante cada caricia que Harry le proporcionaba.

Luego de terminar de entretenerse en su cuello, el chico bajó dejando suaves besos por la dulce piel hasta comenzar sus senos en donde se detuvo pues la molesta ropa interior evitaba que continuase. Aquello no fue gran problema pues de un ágil movimiento sus manos se posaron en la frágil espalda para luego tomar el broche del sujetador y abrirlo liberando su preciado cometido.

La prenda terminó lejos de ellos, Harry descendió su rostro hasta ellos encantado y comenzó a besarles mientras la chica comenzaba a gemir su nombre y se aferraba a su nuca sin lastimarlo.

Las caricias se hacían más intensas cada momento, el joven finalmente terminó su labor con los pechos de esta y comenzó a descender sobre su perfecto abdomen hasta pararse al comienzo de sus bragas y comenzar a bajarlas de forma lenta y seductora ante los ojos de cualquiera.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al observarla completamente desnuda y a su total merced, nunca había visto semejante belleza en un ser humano y ahora el sería el único que la tendría… puede que sonara completamente egoísta pero no importaba en lo absoluto pues era la verdad, ahora que sabía los sentimientos que Hermione guardaba hacía el no tenía intención alguna de dejarla ir por ningún motivo.

Bajo su rostro hacía la altura de la intimidad de la joven pero aquellas manos que tanto anhelaba y sobre todo amaba le detuvieron, se incorporó un poco y divisó una mirada pícara en ese angelical rostro.

-Es mi turno- Harry le miró interrogante hasta que Hermione lo acercó a ella y se dio vuelta dejándolo espaldas a la cama.

Los dulces labios de la chica dejaban ligeras marcas de besos sobre el rostro del mago para después descender hacia el varonil cuello y depositar más de estos. Sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez más agitadas ante tales acciones y sus cuerpos comenzaban a sudar.

Hermione comenzaba a bajar por el pecho de Harry repitiendo el proceso de una forma mucho más apasionada y cautivante, se detuvo en cuanto llegó al comienzo de la ropa interior y con una mirada y sonrisa pícaras en el rostro empezó a quitarle lentamente la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo.

La muy notable erección del chico quedó en libertad mientras que Hermione se incorporaba y lo besaba nuevamente.

-Creo que tenemos que atender eso- Sonrió aun conservando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Será en un rato por ahora quiero disfrutar el momento- Dicho esto Harry giró a la chica dejándola bajo su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente.

Aquellos besos que comenzaban de forma apasionada cambiaron a una completa necesidad del otro, sus lenguas se topaban y en rápidos movimientos se mordían mutuamente sus labios inferiores.

La mano traviesa de Harry descendió por el cuerpo de Hermione hasta llegar a su intimidad la cual comenzó a acariciar provocando deliciosos gemidos de su parte, dos de sus dedos se aventuraron más a fondo causando un grito en la chica con su nombre.

Tantas sensaciones que cualquiera aun siendo adolescente buscaría experimentar a como dé lugar se encontraban viviendo aquellos jóvenes brujos que llevaban quizás un año, dos o lo más probable desde que se vieron por primera vez en el muy conocido expreso de Hogwarts guardando sus sentimientos.

Harry se incorporó por fin y se colocó encima de Hermione, al notar que ya estaba preparada con sumo cuidado comenzó a adentrarse en ella. Sabía que era virgen y debía tener cautela pues lo que menos quería era causarle algún tipo de dolor.

Finalmente escuchó como la chica emitía un grito ahogado cuando pudo romper su himen, sintió aquellas uñas pertenecientes a la mujer que ama enterrándose en su espalda y se preocupó más de lo que hubiese debido.

-Hermione lo siento mucho nunca quise lastimarte por favor perdóname- La bruja lo tranquilizó con un dulce beso y menciono que todo estaba bien que podía continuar.

Harry permaneció quieto durante unos momentos hasta que se cercioro de que su amada dejara de contener el llanto provocado por el dolor de la pérdida de su virginidad, sus movimientos comenzaron de forma lenta y suave, los gemidos eran esporádicos y poco audibles pero luego de empezar a moverse realmente el dolor desapareció por completo dando paso a una ola de placer, los gemidos se incrementaron de golpe, sus caderas se movían de forma similar al igual que sus cuerpos.

La sensación tan magnífica que se encontraban viviendo les hacía perderse de la realidad por completo, sus mentes salían disparadas de sus vidas y viajaban juntas hacía un sendero en donde la felicidad y el amor reinaban… sus cuerpos sudaban mucho más que antes, sus movimientos se volvían mucho más rápidos, sus gemidos eran lo principal audible en el dormitorio; en medio de aquella demostración juntaron sus labios por sexta o quizás séptima vez en la tarde…

Sentían llegar el clímax y sus cuerpos arder, sus gemidos subieron de tono y en cuanto dejaron de moverse y Harry tras gritar el nombre de la chica y está el de él se dejó venir en su interior.

Ambos chicos respiraban pesadamente, Harry se recostó a un lado de Hermione atrayéndola hacia él en un acogedor abrazo aun sin salir de su interior.

-Sabes creo que un te amo sería insuficiente- Soltaron algunas risillas ante el comentario de la joven y finalmente Harry continuó…

-Como siempre tienes razón pero aun así te lo vuelvo a decir esta y muchas veces más… te amo- Juntaron sus labios otra vez y la chica correspondió con las mismas palabras.

Ahora que conocían sus sentimientos no tenían por qué ocultar absolutamente nada. Se amaban y era lo único que importaba.

Permanecieron abrazados largo rato claro también diciéndose palabras cariñosas al oído y acariciándose hasta que el joven mago abrió sus ojos más de la cuenta y se incorporó de golpe llevándose consigo la cobija color rojo sangre que los cubría.

-Hermione el partido debió de haber terminado ya!- Como si un balde de agua fría les hubiese caído en la cabeza se levantaron y comenzaron a vestirse tan rápido como sus cuerpos sudorosos y cansados les permitían.

Hermione arregló la cama mientras Harry eliminaba cualquier rastro que diera alguna sospecha de lo que hubiese ocurrido entre ellos esa tarde, una vez que terminaron se dirigieron a la sala común y retomaron sus posiciones como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos se escuchó gran alboroto en el pasillo, ambos chicos trataban de permanecer lo más tranquilos posibles hasta que todos los pertenecientes a la casa Gryffindor entraron a la sala llevando en brazos a Ginny y Ron y estos a su vez cargaban la copa de Quidditch.

Harry y Hermione se levantaron de sus posiciones y corrieron a abrazarlos y felicitarlos, no podían creer que fuesen los campeones de Quidditch. Una vez que la fiesta particular de los estudiantes cediera un poco Ron comenzó a hablar.

-Estábamos a punto de ser vencidos por más de cuarenta puntos de no haber sido por mi querida hermanita que atrapó la snitch dorada segundos antes que el tonto jugador de Slytherin- Continuó orgulloso con la copa en mano.

-Pero nos hubieran ganado incluso por más de no ser por qué Ron detuvo más de veinte anotaciones- Ginny sonaba muy satisfecha con el trabajo de su hermano y el de ella también.

El resto de la tarde todos los Gryfindors estuvieron celebrando de mil maneras posibles, ya sea con los muy conocidos dulces mágicos de la familia Weasley que los hicieron reír a montones o con imitaciones de los del equipo contrario con un verdadero tono de humor con ligeros insultos.

Una vez que todo se hubo calmado al menos un poco pues aun continuaban muchos celebrando, Ron se acercó a Harry y Hermione quienes permanecían riéndose de las imitaciones del buscador de Slytherin.

-En verdad siento que no pudieran asistir al partido pero díganme ¿estuvieron demasiado aburridos?- Los chicos intercambiaron miradas cómplices y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le contestaron a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Creímos que iba a estar peor pero al final pudimos entretenernos- Ron sonrió y tras haberles dicho que les iba a recompensar la tarde que pasaron regresó con los demás chicos sin haber notado las sonrisas que portaban sus dos mejores amigos.

-Deberías provocar que nos castiguen más seguido- Susurró Hermione seductoramente al oído de Harry a lo cual este le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-No necesitamos estar castigados para demostrar cuanto nos amamos- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos mientras continuaban disfrutando de las locuras de sus amigos.

El amor que sientes hacía una persona es una sensación maravillosa que no puedes guardar durante mucho tiempo sin sentir la necesidad de expresarlo, el miedo que tienes por decirlo puede terminar cuando descubras que esta persona especial siente exactamente lo mismo por ti.

**Fin**

_Tres días con este fic xDD disculpen que me tardo tanto en publicar historias pero bno la escuela y las obligaciones me tienen realmente ocupada. _

_Espero que haya sido de su total agrado y bno como siempre no olviden dejar sus reviews ^^ _

_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer._

_Se despide su amiga…_

_LoVe Quo () _

すぐにを参照してください


End file.
